


Машенька, я никогда не думал, что можно так любить и грустить…

by WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, ангст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Разговор под дождём
Kudos: 4
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020:  мини G - PG-13





	Машенька, я никогда не думал, что можно так любить и грустить…

_поезд летит, заедают дверцы, в Лондоне холодно в ноябре.  
если еще не разбито сердце, так ли уж важно, кто здесь храбрей?_

_Джек-с-фонарём_

Отвратительный перекрёсток отвратительного Лондона, пронизанный самыми отвратительными ветрами. Ещё и дождь начался. Уриил раздражённо распахивает над головой крылья, которые редкие прохожие принимают просто за огромный зонт.

Ожидание становится невыносимым, и архангел твёрдо решает, что ровно через две минуты уйдёт, если Хастур так и не соизволит явиться. После этого она с преувеличенным вниманием смотрит на часы, так что появление демона пропускает.

Он словно материализуется под её псевдо-зонтом, отчего по перьям проходит обжигающий холод. Уриил нервно дёргается и резко складывает крылья, позволяя струям воды капать на лицо, и с наслаждением видя, как эти небесные потоки заливаются демону за воротник, от чего он морщится и становится ещё более непривлекательным.

— Что ты хотел, ничтожный? — спрашивает Уриил по форме, стараясь не думать, что демон Хастур, пожалуй, могущественнее, чем она, так что надо бы не делать глупостей. Архангел архангелом, но и он в Аду не на последнем месте.

Хастур, прищурившись, рассматривает её, умудряясь курить под этим проливным дождём. Стоит молча, смотрит, будто оценивающе. Потом, всё так же равнодушно, выплёвывает вместе с сигаретным дымом:

— Как Михаил?

От нелепости и неожиданности вопроса Уриил теряет дар речи. Сначала ей кажется, что она неправильно поняла, о чём её спрашивают. Неверно услышала. Забыла смысл слов. Что это вообще не она, а перед ней не демон — настолько всё происходящее непостижимо. Видимо, от этой общей странности ситуации она и отвечает что-то совсем невообразимое:

— Справляется понемногу, спасибо.

Хастур кивает с таким видом, будто надеялся на подобный ответ, хоть и не ожидал его. Уриил понимает, что окончательно запуталась.

— Какая тебе разница до того, как живёт архангел, нечестивый?

Голос едва заметно дрожит, но Уриил смотрит прямо и уверенно, надеясь, что взгляд скрадывает эти аудио помехи. Хастур прикуривает новую сигарету, невзирая на по-прежнему льющий дождь, смотрит на неё непонятным долгим взглядом, а потом спрашивает:

— У тебя есть друзья, архангел?

Уриил теряется настолько, что начинает нервно теребить пальцами рукав. Демон усмехается, и это словно приводит его собеседницу в себя.

— Ты так униженно просил о встрече, чтобы теперь задавать мне подобные идиотские вопросы?

Уриил смотрит своим обычным фирменным взглядом: максимум презрения, отсутствие любых добрых чувств, ни намёка на улыбку. Через секунду она оказывается прижата к стенке и полностью обездвижена. Люди вокруг всё так же спешат по своим делам, а прямо ей в глаза смотрят полностью чёрные, темнейшие глаза демона.

— Я приглашал тебя на встречу не униженно, а по принятой форме, архангел. Мои вопросы странны, но вряд ли их можно назвать таким словом. Мне жаль, что я настолько ошибся, пойдя на поводу у этого придурка Кроули и поверив, что среди ангелов встречаются милосердные личности.

Хастур отпускает её и сплевывает себе под ноги, потом разворачивается и уходит.

— Но почему ты спрашивал про Михаил? — летит ему вслед вопрос, и Хастур останавливается, впрочем, не спеша поворачиваться.

Уриил догоняет его и встаёт рядом. Ей, очевидно, неприятно стоять почти плечом к плечу с демоном, её раздражают нелогичность и запутанность ситуации, но характер не позволяет теперь бросить всё вот так, не докопавшись до истинности происходящего.

— Потому что, — говорит вдруг Хастур так горько, что архангел дёргается от пронизавшей всё её естество жалости, — у неё недавно погиб друг. Да, он был демоном, но что это меняет?

Уриил открывает рот, чтобы сказать, что это меняет всё, что демоны не могут быть друзьями, что все они лишь грязные, тупые и нелепые уроды, которые уже были бы уничтожены, если бы Армагеддон всё же состоялся, но потом вдруг зябко обхватывает себя руками за плечи и молчит. Хастур снова закуривает, а Уриил так и стоит с открытым ртом — и думает, думает, думает…

— Будешь? — он буднично протягивает ей пачку, но она отмахивается простым, совсем не презрительным движением: мол, просто не курю. Хастур убирает уже изрядно промокшую пачку в карман плаща и тоже молчит. Так проходит несколько минут.

— Скажи... — голос Уриил робкий, неуверенный, совсем несвойственный этому архангелу. Слышал бы её сейчас Гавриил, устроил бы выволочку за то, что такая идеально вышколенная боевая машина вдруг впала в настолько омерзительные сантименты. — Откуда ты знаешь? Ну... — она нерешительно обводит рукой в воздухе какие-то контуры. — Про Михаил и этого вашего... Лигура, да?

Хастур поворачивается к ней, несколько секунд внимательно смотрит, а потом разражается своим странным неприятным смехом, похожим на уханье пьяной совы. Архангел встречает эту вспышку весёлости непониманием, и демон снисходит до объяснений:

— Ты пять минут назад испытывала такую ненависть от одного только факта, что я смею произносить её имя — а сейчас безошибочно точно знаешь, которого из десяти миллионов демонов я имею в виду?

Уриил согласно кивает, подтверждая правоту собеседника: да, действительно, забавно получилось. Насколько в этой ситуации хоть что-нибудь вообще может быть забавно.

— Да там, собственно, нечего знать особо, — произносит Хастур, и Уриил становится гораздо легче на душе. — Просто, видишь ли, архангел... — демон раздраженно щёлкает пальцами, и осточертевший дождь наконец-то прекращается. — Лигур был моим другом. Насколько, конечно, такие грязные, тупые и нелепые уроды, как мы, вообще могут иметь друзей.

Уриил стоически проглатывает шпильку, лишь больше выпрямляя и без того идеально ровную спину.

— Сложно всё это, девочка, — Хастур, как в дурной мелодраме, прищурившись смотрит в лондонское небо, где понемногу начинают разбегаться серые облака. 

Уриил вскидывается было, чтобы презрительно выплюнуть «Следи за словами, демон!», но потом вдруг сникает. У неё действительно есть сейчас это странное ощущение, что она маленькая девчонка рядом с мудрым тысячелетним демоном. Ощущение это ей категорически не нравится, но что сейчас с этим сделать — она тоже не знает.

— Вы, ангелы, — продолжает Хастур, даже не поворачивая головы в её сторону, хотя явно чувствуя все её метания, — должны быть милостивы, добры и вся прочая дребедень. Ну, кроме тех моментов, когда выйдете на поле Последней Битвы и будете без устали разить всех направо-налево своими огненными мечами и прочей атрибутикой. — Хастур нарочито подавляет зевок, пытаясь изобразить, как всё это скучно. — Но в целом-то любовь и всепрощение, да?

— Ты недостоин прощения! — Уриил выпаливает это, как хорошо заученный урок, и они оба понимают каким-то сверхъестественным чутьём, что она всего лишь выдаёт готовую фразу, потому что самой ей ответить пока нечего. Хастур молчит, всё так же глядя в небо.

— А что, — спрашивает архангел через несколько минут, — Михаил... она простила его?

Хастур саркастически улыбается углом рта.

— Какая крутая автозамена, как сказал бы Кроули.

— Эвфемизм, — занудно поправляет Уриил. — Ответь на вопрос.

Она вполне оправилась от тех потрясений, которые принесла ей последняя четверть часа. Всё это ещё долго будет в ней вариться, но первый шок уже прошел. Сейчас ей больше неинтересна та спесь, с которой она всегда встречала любое упоминание о демонах — ей и вправду интересно понять и разобраться. Прав был Хастур: она действительно всё еще молоденькая девчонка, привыкшая верить слову и примеру старших товарищей. Удивительным образом, одним из таких товарищей сейчас оказывается демон. Но об этом Уриил подумает завтра.

— Я думаю, что да, — отвечает Хастур, чуть помедлив, и его улыбка постепенно становится просто улыбкой, на какую, конечно, вовсе не способны такие грязные, тупые и нелепые уроды, как демоны. 

Конечно, до тех пор, пока их кто-нибудь не простит.


End file.
